A Collection of Poems That Never Reached Anyone
by Ririchiyo21
Summary: So instead of making mini stories, I'll just post poems here. Each story, is connected to the other. Thank you for the wonderful reviews everyone!
1. Armin's Insanity

Before The Wall Fell

We would play

Wherever he went

We followed

And we would play until the sky turned

That beautiful shade of orange

And at that time we would bid farewell

And wait for the next day

After The Wall Fell

Eren lost his mother

I had lost my parents

Mikasa had lost hers before the wall fell

But we were okay

We still had each other

And So with strained smiles

And eyes that showed the pain we had went through

We walked towards the light

We trained

And then on that day

Long after we had joined the Recon

Mikasa lost her life

Eren lost his will

And I lost my sanity

But we're still okay

It doesn't matter how much we hide it

But what we really wanted to say

The first time you asked us

If we were okay or not

We really wanted to say

That we weren't

And we never were.


	2. Mikasa's Life

The skies were always

That calming light blue shade.

The clouds were always

That fluffy white color.

My hands were always

Stained in that disgusting red color.

Red like my scarf

Red like the knife that I used to kill

Red like the blood of my parents

Eren gave me my scarf.

And I'll protect Eren.

No matter what.

I don't care who I have to kill

I will protect him

Because he gave me back the colors of the world

After they were taken from me

He gave me a family.

He gave me a home to return to.

And for that I will protect him.

But after his mother died

Eren was no longer the same.

He had lost something on that day,

As did Armin.

They don't to deserve to feel that pain.

So I'll hold them tight,

Shield them from the cold horrible truth

Even if it

Kills Me.


	3. Eren's Will

My mother died.

Her parents died.

His family died.

We were all together.

Just us three.

Nothing could break that strong bond we shared.

But something inside me broke that day,

When she died.

When Armin lost his sanity.

When I lost my will.

They were the reasons I fought.

But now she died.

And he doesn't remember me.

But that's okay.

I'll fight for them still.

Because if I don't

What was the whole point of me ever

Going outside those walls

That we thought

Would protect us

But did they really

Did they truly protect us

From the sad truth

That no matter how much we try

We're never going to win.


	4. Annie's Father

My father

On that day

He hugged me

And told me

That he was wrong

And that he knew it was too late to forgive him

I stared at him blankly that time

My voice couldn't come out

He told me that even if one day

The whole world would hate me

That he would still be there.

That day however came

When they found out I

Was the female titan

Hey Father

Where are you?

Father

Please be here with me

I'm afraid

Please help me

You promised me

But where are you

Father, I'm cold

Where are you?

I'm right here

In this world

Where the titans have killed my friends that I had betrayed

Where I have no right to call my home

Everyone's dead

Father


	5. Levi's Pain

Sometimes when you make a choice

You immediately regret it

Especially when your best friends

Have their lives taken from them

You think you can should the pain and learn to bear it

But I learned I was so wrong

I could never forget

Farlan's goodbye

And

Isabel's scream

Even after they were gone

And I thought I would learn to bear it

I was wrong

Petra, Oluo Eld, and Gunther

They all died too

The pain is slowly suffocating me

Yet there is no way to bear it

So I started to shun people away from me

Fearing that if they got too close and I got attached

I would get hurt again

But I grew attached to those kids

Their smiles, their carefree attitudes

They attracted me, so I cared for them

Until one day

Mikasa died

Eren lost his will to fight

Armin went insane

And I found out

That I was truly hopeless

And that no matter how much I tried

I would keep getting hurt

Even after I died


	6. Erwin's Regret

Everyone has a dream

That they are so willing to give everything up

Just for that dream

I was willing to give up the lives of soldiers

Just for taking back the outside

I never know when I'm going to die

I never know when they were going to die

They were willing to risk their lives

As was I

We of the Recon Corps have dedicated our lives

Just to protect the smiles of those children who have not seen the

Horrors of this cruel world

I made Levi join

And he lost his friends

His dream was to live in the inner walls

He was willing to kill me for it

But after they died

He lost his dream

I made him lose his dream

I was the one who caused it

I want to tell him

How sorry I am

But he is already too far gone

Especially when

Those kids too lost something

From the hands of those titans

That killed his dream


	7. This is

This is our tale

This is our story

This is our regrets

This is our anguish

That never reached anyone

His Sanity

Her Death

His Will

Her Father

His Pain

And His Regret


	8. End

The girl gently closed the book, and placed it

Back in its original position

"I wonder what I should read next?"


End file.
